I've known you since forever
by FanGirlMoment
Summary: Clare and Eli recently discover, to their shock, that Fitz and Bianca are together. How long have they been that way, and how did they meet? Past- Present Fitz and Bianca goodness!
1. Chapter 1: Since when?

A/N: Those of you that read Pining may have already read this. One of my reviewers complimented my writing of Fitz and Bianca together, so as promised… A fitz and Bianca fic!

I hope you like it :3

I was kissing Clare at the lunch tables when I heard Fitz and Bianca.

"Ew," The Brown haired girl giggled causing Fitz to laugh. "Get a room weirdos."

"Didn't know the nerdy girl was into emo wannabes. I should've invested in guyliner!" Fitz joked, causing me to stand up and get in his face.

"Fuck off, Fitzgerald, unless you want a black eye."

"Sorry, Mr. Defensive, but I don't feel like color coordinating with you." He shrugged. "Not my style." Bianca nearly lost it in the background, but she got serious when she saw me shove him back.

"Hey Dr. Doom, keep your hands to yourself."

"Shut your trap Bianca."

"Eli!" Clare interjected.

"What, you're thinking it too."

"Lover's quarrel. Cute." Fitz teased.

"Be quiet, Fitz!" Clare snapped.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls. And so is your little friend Gracie." That's when I lost it. I lunged at Fitz, aiming a right hook at his eye, but he grabbed my fist and pushed it back, causing me to lose my balance. Behind me, I felt Bianca kick her feet under my legs, tripping me and making me fall to the ground. Fitz kicked me hard in the stomach, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Don't mess with me, Goldsworthy."

"You came up to me."

"Keep your mouth shut," Bianca snapped. "Or we'll rip your balls off and add you to the list of girls he can't hit." I looked up to see the two snickering.

"Nice tag team," Fitz complimented Bianca, causing her to smile and capture his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Clare and I both shared a look of shock. Since when were those two together?


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Bianca

AGE 6:

"Mommy!" Bianca cried, begging her not to make her go.

"Sweetie, it's okay," her mother cooed, but the trembling girl wasn't buying it.

"I DON'T WANNA!" She shouted, attracting the attention of all of the parents in the Preschool parking lot.

"INDOOR voice," her mom said, words biting, startling the girl into silence. "I've gone to preschool too," she said, softening. "It's fun. You'll make new friends."

"It's scary!"

"It's not scary."

"IS TOO!" Bianca scrunched up her face as her mom pushed her towards the door. There was a strange older lady who smiled down at her. She looked aside in a huff, spotting a boy her age. He had short hair and freckles. She saw that his eyes were blue. She smiled at him, but he just made a face at her. She gasped and stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry.

"Bianca!" her mother scolded. She apologized to the boy's mom and stepped between the two children. "She's a little shy," she resumed telling the lady at the desk. "It would be great for her to get out of her shell, maybe make some friends." The lady smiled and nodded, and looked down at the girl with brown curly hair. "What's your name sweetie?" She was quiet; she didn't want to talk to the older woman.

"What's your name sweetie?" The little boy sneered and she glared at him, trying not to giggle when she noticed his impersonation. His mom smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Mark, be nice. Apologize to the sweet girl."

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Why don't you two go into the other room and play with the other kids?" The older lady asked. Bianca grew nervous. She didn't want to meet new people. She wanted to play with mommy. Still, she found herself walking towards the door with the boy.

"I'm Bianca," She said. "You're Mark?" He shook his head.

"Fitz."

A/N: HEY I just want to say- FROM HERE ON OUT NO CHAPTERS WILL BE AS SHORT AS THIS. The next chapter will be up tonight and it WILL be longer. This was a good introductory point and their first day of preschool will be in the next chapter :P AND THERE WILL BE MORE DIALOGUE ONCE I GET THROUGH INTRODUCTORY STUFF im sorry if it is boring to read at this point it WILL get better!

COMING UP NEXT:

_She ran off the playground and onto the grass. However, after she reached it Fitz tripped her and she sprawled out across the ground. _

_ "HEY!" She yelled and pushed him down. She crawled onto him to hold him down. He turned them over and they tousled on the ground, yelling and yanking each other's hair. However, the adults didn't notice because a kid was crying on the playground from scraping his knee. Tuckered out, she laid down. He turned on his side and picked a dandelion out of the ground and went to hand it to her._

"_Truce?" She went to grab it, but he yanked it back and pulled it apart. He laughed when her jaw dropped. _

_ "You're a MEANIE!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Recess

A/N: Changing the age to 4! I'm sorry 6 is too old haha (They can still read a little bit though)

I've known you since forever, Chapter 3:

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bianca and Fitz walked into the room, where they spotted other kids. 5, Bianca counted on her fingers. 2 boys and 3 girls. One boy was sitting in the corner with one of the girls. The other girls talked to the remaining boy. Bianca walked up to the boy and girl. She wanted to say hi, but was too nervous.

"I-I-umm" She choked out. The girl glared at her.

"Go away," the boy said.

"Wh-what's your name?" She asked, her eyes closed, ignoring their scowls. There was a long pause, so she opened one of her eyes. The girl had her head on her knees, but the boy looked at her curiously.

"I'm Ron. This is Raven."

"I'm Bianca."

"Hi."

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"We don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Cuz." Bianca shrugged and walked over to Fitz and the others. They were smiling and talking, unlike the other two kids.

"I'm Owen!" the boy waved.

"Ashley," said a girl with blonde hair and highlights.  
>"Jessica." The girl looked younger. She had long brown hair that went past her shoulders.<p>

"Bianca." Just then, the older lady walked in.

"I'm Miss Ann," She stated, smiling.

"Hi Miss Ann!" Everyone yelled back.

"We're gonna go out for a little bit, okay?" The kids nodded and she opened the wide double doors. Everyone poured out, exploring the Jungle Gym and toys surrounding the area. Bianca ran off the playground and onto the grass. However, after she reached it Fitz tripped her and she sprawled out across the ground.

"HEY!" She yelled and pushed him down. She crawled onto him to hold him down. He turned them over and they tousled on the ground, yelling and yanking each other's hair. However, Miss Ann didn't notice because Owen was crying on the playground from scraping his knee. Tuckered out, Bianca laid down on the grass. Fitz turned on his side and picked a dandelion out of the ground and went to hand it to her.

"Truce?" She went to grab it, but he yanked it back and pulled it apart. He laughed when her jaw dropped.

"You're a MEANIE!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Fitz made another one of his funny faces that sent Bianca into a fit of giggles against her will. She picked up her ponytail holder that had fallen out during their "fight" and pulled her hair into a ponytail, wrapping the band around it. She looked back at him and saw him holding out a dandelion to her, for real this time. She took it from him and put it behind her ear, like her mommy fixed it for her sometimes, smiling at him.

"Thank you."

"But Bianca?"

"Yea?"

"No truce." He stuck his tongue out at her and she playfully punched him.

'''''''''''''''''

COMING UP NEXT:

_"Time for lunch!" Miss Ann called. Bianca grabbed her purple butterfly lunchbox and saw Fitz grabbing a red Dragon one. _

_ "Can I sit with you?" She asked._

_ "Sure." She smiled and sat down next to him. She pulled out her PB and J sandwich and pack of cookies. She also had some grapes and carrots, along with a Fruit punch juice box. Fitz frowned, pulling out a slice of American cheese and a pretzel. He also had a mini bottle of water. Bianca read a note her mom packed her as she sipped her juice box. It read: __**Have a fun time Bumblebee. Love, Mom**__. Bianca smiled, until she saw that Fitz didn't get a note. He just sat there, munching on a pretzel, looking at everyone else's yummy food their parents packed for them. _


	4. Chapter 4: Moms

A/N: This is the same first day, but from Fit'z mom's point of view.

"Mark, for the love of God, put on your fucking shoes!"

"I can't find them!" The little boy cried.

"They're right there, you little waste of-" She sighed. "Here." She handed him his shoes, which he gratefully took and ran away to put them on. She put some random food in his lunchbox. It wasn't much, but with no support from the child's no good father, it was a surprise she had any food at all! She so didn't want this. She so didn't want him. All because a fucking condom broke! Rick wouldn't let her abort the fucking monster, feeding her lies about how he'd support her and they'd be married one day, but the second she asked him to come through for her, he left to fuck some other slut. By then it was too late to abort. Her parents disowned her when they found out, and she couldn't stand the thought of adoption. So this was it.

"What if I get a little hungry?"

"What?"

"Is that it? What if I get a little hungry?'

"If you get a little hungry, that's why you get a little bit. Got it?" He nodded and took his lunch. "Now come on, you friggin tard. I have to take you to school."

/

After she dropped him off, she went back home and washed off, waiting for her first caller. Sure enough, he rang the doorbell, and she answered , noticing his hungry eyes. Ew.

"Name?"

"Jack."

"Great. Listen, Jack. You tell me what you want, and you pay up front. My kid needs shit and I want food." After hearing the list of-disgusting- things he wanted, she nodded. "I'll do it all, but that costs big bucks. Got the money for it?"

"I've got a grand." Ka-ching! Her eyes widened, taking the money.

"Awesome. And if my son ever asks, we'll call you 'Uncle.'"

/

A/N- EW she's nasty! Haha anyway.. next chapter will be up later today (:

xx


End file.
